Justin Bradley
Justin Bradley is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, a recent graduate of Townsville High School, Kathleen Keane's former TA and Blossom's ex-boyfriend. Before Season 1 A few weeks prior, Justin began working for Kathleen Keane as her TA at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Some time prior, Justin agreed to lose a game of volleyball to a student named Lucas. Season 1 Justin came to Pokey Oaks as he did most days. Blossom was immediately smitten with him, but she was afraid to talk to him in an environment in which she was a student and he was the teacher. Blossom began to surveillance him, and her sisters took no notice of it until Miss Keane found out and ordered them to retrieve her from Townsville High School. At school, Justin conspired with his friend Zachary to beat Lucas and his team despite his promise. Justin knelt down and boosted Zachary up to slam the ball, making the defeat humiliating. Justin tried to escape, but was cornered by Lucas int he locker room. He defended himself until Lucas got the upper hand. Just as he launched a punch, Blossom came in and caught it. She threw him against a wall. Justin realized who she was, but Blossom ran off. She ignored him for the rest of the day. Justin decided to to take time off from Pokey Oaks, extremely upsetting Blossom. He called his girlfriend, who didn't answer her phone, and asked her about it in Mr. Molina's science class as well as her new sudden love for inline skates. He found it odd, but decided to look at it optimistically before driving off. Blossom witnessed the kiss and began to cry. Justin was seen some time later practicing a new song with his band, consisting of Zachary on bass and Gina-Marie on drums. Just as they began, Priscilla came to inform them of the break-in at her home. Suspecting Bubbles, he told his friends about the Powerpuff Girls and why he had to return to Pokey Oaks instead of practicing their song. Justin returned to Pokey Oaks to a surprised Kathleen Keane and immediately sought the girls. Blossom sneaked out, but he caught up with Bubbles and used her phone to call Blossom. Blossom lied as she said broke into Priscilla's house following up on suspicious activity. Justin believed her and visited Priscilla at home. She was not in her room,. but Justin discovered the battle suit in her closet. Justin met with the girls (Blossom by phone) at the Corner Shop and informed them on what he knew about Priscilla change, including her amnesia of the night of February 16. The following day at school, Zachary pointed out that Lucas was off suspension before lying to Priscilla of having handled the situation, per Blossom's request. No longer able to lie to Priscilla, he met with Bubbles and Buttercup. Buttercup, suggested that Blossom ought to go undercover on a double date, which Justin accepted, but Blossom refused, and so Buttercup took her place. Buttercup spent the date making fun of Blossom until Justin told her to get on with the plan, which had to be improvised. Buttercup successfully goaded Priscilla into a fight, and Justin stood mostly speechless during the fight until Priscilla ran out. Justin kept his distance from the girls for a while until finally calling Blossom one night. She didn't answer and the next day she was sent on a mission by Elliott Meyer. Blossom held her phone while waiting for Justin to call again, but dropped it while retreating, allowing Norman Lumpkins to retrieve it and text Justin to meet him at Millennium Park. Lumpkins kidnapped Justin and brought him back to the woods to use as leverage. Justin insisted that he wasn't friends with the girls, but Lumpkins said that Blossom's texts said otherwise. Justin didn't believe him, so Lumpkins tossed him the phone for him to see. Justin didn't get the chance to look at Blossom's texts since Bubbles appeared and convinced Justin to run out into the danger area where motion sensors activated automatic machine guns in the trees. Lumpkins cuts the sensors off and fired his gun at Justin to injure, but Blossom caught it. Enraged, he hit the sensors back on. Justin ran and Blossom protected him from the automatic guns. Blossom took her phone back and Bubbles immediately took him back to Townsville while her sisters finished off Lumpkins. Justin and Blossom were finally able to talk to each other in person, and since Blossom was forced to wear a sling, Justin served as her driver during their mission to protect Bridget Kay. A week in the mission, he and Blossom spotted the stalker climbing out of the window. He approached the man, who admitted that he was the stalker and that his named was Cole Wakefield. Cole got away, and Justin was at home trying to find information on him on the internet and arrived just after the standoff between Cole and Bridget had ended. A few days later, after a three hour band practice, his band mate Gina-Marie suddenly questioned his commitment to the band. Justin found the charged egregious, but Gina-Marie pointed out that he always found something to take time away from the band including Priscilla, Pokey Oaks, and Blossom. She reminded him of their plan to pursue their music careers in Los Angeles and that Blossom would eventually declare her love for him and ask him to stay. Gina-Marie demanded that he figure out whether he loves her enough to stay. Justin invited his band mates as well as Blossom to the Corner Shop the following day, claiming he had a plan. He let Zachary in on the plan, who vouched for it to Gina-Marie. She remained skeptical when Blossom walked in and was surprised when Justin asked Blossom to prom. He told Blossom it was just a plan to bait Priscilla back to Townsville, but he did not tell Blossom about the decision to move to Los Angeles. Blossom told him that she would think about it, and Gina-Marie warned him that his plan could not end well. Blossom spotted by Justin's window around three the following morning in order to turn him down, claiming that her duty to protect Townsville was more important than protecting him. Two weeks later, only two days before prom, Justin surprised his band mates when he announced that they would be playing an original love song at prom instead of a punk cover as they had planned. Gina-Marie knew that Justin planned to use the word "love" in the song in order to grab Blossom's attention at prom, and she told Blossom as much, as well as his plan to move to Los Angeles if it didn't work, the following day in an effort to prevent Justin from playing the song, since it would destroy their image as a punk band. That night, Justin argued with his band over the song until Blossom arrived to tell him that she was mad at him for the plan, but also to accept him invitation to prom. Justin and Blossom went to prom, where Justin shooed away an annoying Lucas while Blossom stayed vigilant for Priscilla. They were both taken by surprise when mercenaries hired by Priscilla took everyone hostage and took them to separate rooms, leaving only him, Blossom, Priscilla, and Roger Hillenburg in the room. Priscilla taunted Justin, proclaiming that she only came back to Townsville in order to kill him as a favor to Blossom, as he would only break her heart. Enraged, Blossom flew and protected Justin from Priscilla's knife, but knocking him off the stage unconscious in the process. Blossom defeated Priscilla, and Tyler Osborn later had paramedics take Justin to the hospital. Some days later, Justin was sill at the hospital when Gina-Marie came to visit him. she got him admit that he was in love with Blossom and let him know that she loved him, too. Justin consented that would stay in Townsville while she and Zachary would go to Los Angeles. That afternoon, Justin was surprised by a visit from Lucas Neuwirth and two other Gangreen Gang members. Justin, despite his broken rib, fought off the other two members, but was quickly beaten by Lucas with his new tattoo. Gina-Marie later called Blossom to inform her that Justin had been kidnapped. Once the barrier fell, Blossom ran in to rescue Justin. Justin was tied up and blindfolded as Blossom and Lucas fought over his life. Blossom personally stopped Lucas from killing Justin by crushing his knife and knocking him unconscious. Blossom untied Justin and carried him to safety, but told him to hold his thought when he was about to declare his love for her so she could return to rescue more hostages. After the crisis was over and the ritual stopped, Blossom was able to talk to Justin privately and they shared their first kiss. Season 2 One month after the summoning, Justin found that he was no longer in love with Blossom. He consulted his band. Gina-Marie told him he had to break up with her, but Zachary had a plan to get him to fall in love with her again. The consisted of having Slim pretend to bug Justin in an alley and have Blossom save him, but it failed when Slim forget to bring a mask an weapon. When Justin had Bossman and Junior steal his car, the simply left it around the corner. That night, Justin went to the Corner Shop to voice his anger at their failure when an actual mugger came in. Justin texted Blossom, who came to the rescue, but the even failed to inflame Justin's love for her. Not long after, Justin came to terms with the fact that he had to break up with Blossom. He failed to do so while he and she were hanging out at the park, and so he tried again while they hung out at her house. However, his second attempt was marred when they discovered Priscilla Moore was now living at the Utonium house as par of her recovery. She loudly predicted that Justin would dump her, which Blossom angrily rejected. That night, Justin tried again, but became so infuriated with Blossom's insistence on talking about Priscilla that he blurted it out rudely, leaving Blossom heartbroken and despondent as she walked away. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Bradley, Justin Bradley, Justin Bradley, Justin Bradley, Justin Bradley, Justin Bradley, Justin